


Counting down till I get what I want

by how_to_sit_gay



Series: Touch you (like no one's done before) [1]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Lou is so cocky omg, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Heist, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, kinda friends to lovers I guess, so young and such idiots already, they're in lesbians even though they might not know it yet but that's not the point of this fic, young loubbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_to_sit_gay/pseuds/how_to_sit_gay
Summary: “Well, what did you expect, then?” Lou leaned back in her chair and moved to drape one arm over the backrest. She was intrigued.“An orgasm, for once.”Lou stopped her movements mid-way, gave Debbie a long look hoping she’d elaborate, but then the penny dropped all by itself. “Wait, are you serious?” Debbie shrugged noncommittally and Lou was ready to lose it right there and then. “You’ve never had an orgasm in your entire twenty-five years of life?!”





	Counting down till I get what I want

**Author's Note:**

> Seems like I'm getting the hang of this whole smut thing... so, here something to keep you busy until the next update of Everything You Want :P
> 
> Again, I kinda stole (she asked me to do it, okay) a prompt loumillerlesbian received on tumblr, this time à la Debbie admitting to never having received an orgasm by a partner and Lou being so nice to redeem that.
> 
> Also, the tumblr post didn't end there, oceansgate added her desire to see it with Tammy admitting the same and Lou AND Debbie taking care of the problem at hand. So, if you like this one, there'll be a 2nd part written by loumillerlesbian and me for our fave OT3 <3

Debbie kicked her heels off and groaned at the relief she felt in her feet. Before she had even sat down at the table, Lou had already wordlessly slid a steaming mug into her general direction. It had somehow become a habit that Lou’d be up when she came back from her private adventures, but every time Debbie had asked for reasons why Lou even bothered, all she had gotten was a mysterious smirk and a shrug. So she didn’t even try to get an answer this time. 

Gratitude for the drink evident on her face, she sank down onto the chair and cupped the porcelain with both her hands to suck up its warmth. 

Lou took in the picture before her before speaking her verdict. “You don’t exactly look fucked out.”

Debbie shook her head slowly in response. “His mattress was nice. Apart from that… I don’t know why I even bothered.”

“That bad, huh?” The blonde quickly covered half of her face with her own mug, pretending to take a long sip of her coffee when in fact she was trying to hide her slightly chuffed grin at Debbie’s apparently lousy date. Of course she wanted her best friend to be happy, but she clearly preferred if it was with her, thank you very much.

“You know that Einstein quote?” Debbie’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts as she slammed the expensive looking watch she had nicked from her date’s dresser on the table at the same time.

The Australian quirked an eyebrow. “Of course I know every word he ever uttered, but please do tell me which one you’re actually referring to.”

The brunette looked at her blankly. “How do you manage to be this snarky at this ungodly hour?”

“The ominous snark fruit can only be harvested between 1 and 4 a.m. and has to be eaten right after plucking it from the tree. The effect is immediate and strongest the first two hours after consumption, but can last up to 48 hours before it fades completely. Simple as that, really” she replied completely straight faced, then continued with a hint of fake innocence in her eyes “So, the quote?”

Debbie heaved a deep sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers. She already felt the headache coming. 

“I think it goes something like  _ ‘The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different outcome’ _ , or at least that’s the gist of it.”

“Well, what did you expect, then?” Lou leaned back in her chair and moved to drape one arm over the backrest. She was intrigued. 

“An orgasm, for once.”

Lou stopped her movements mid-way, gave Debbie a long look hoping she’d elaborate, but then the penny dropped all by itself. “Wait, are you serious?” Debbie shrugged noncommittally and Lou was ready to lose it right there and then. “You’ve never had an orgasm in your entire twenty-five years of life?!”

The Ocean’s eyes widened in shock. “Oh God no! It’s just…” a light shade of pink appeared high on her cheeks “No one’s ever been able to make me come except myself.”

Lou looked at her intensely, then clicked her tongue, distaste evident on her face. “On the off chance that I’m repeating myself, but it seems your choice in sexual partners is highly flawed.”

Debbie crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at her. “Are you of all people trying to give me relationship advice?”

“Oh hell no, I’m just saying a pretty girl like you deserves all the orgasms she wants and needs”, the Australian drawled and shot her an almost suggestive look over the table.

And just like that, the tension in the room rose to a whole new level as the two young women stared at each other. This wasn’t the first time you could’ve cut the air between them with a butter knife, but this time the implications seemed to be especially heavy. 

“Glad you think so”, Debbie broke the awkward silence and stood up with enough force she almost toppled over her chair, “Now would you please be so kind to stay out of the bedroom for at least an hour, I have to take care of something.”

Lou hoped the heat she felt at the sudden onslaught of mental images didn’t show on her face. “Oh, someone’s really frustrated, I see.”

Debbie just flipped her the bird over her shoulder before she slammed the door shut.

~~

Days later, Debbie marched into their apartment, annoyance on full display on her face and in the unnecessary force in which she kicked the door closed behind her. A sound somewhere between a groan and a whine, she threw her purse into a corner with a thud and let her coat drop from her shoulders to the floor. 

At the noise, Lou’s blond head appeared from behind the corner where she’d just been drying the dishes. Before the Australian had even raised her eyebrows, Debbie had already pointed her finger directly at her.

“Don’t say a word!”

“Not saying anything” Lou dropped the towel and held up her hands in mock surrender.

“Good” Debbie huffed without looking up from untying her stilettos. Why had she chosen to wear the single one pair full with ribbons again?

“But I’m gonna do something, cos I can’t watch this tragedy play out in front of my face any longer.”

“Wha –“

Lou had crossed the distance between them in a few long strides while Debbie had still been engrossed with her shoes, so the Ocean was caught completely off guard when she stood back up and the blonde was suddenly right in her face, trapping her effectively between her body and the wall, one hand pinned right next to her face for emphasis.

She could feel the heat radiate off Lou’s lean form, making it hard to concentrate on what was happening. After taking a deep breath and swallowing the lump in her throat, she tried again. “What the hell?”

Lou just looked at her calmly as she tucked a stray lock of brown hair behind the Ocean’s ear, using the same hand to subsequently cradle the side of her face, and Debbie was ready to melt under her intense gaze right there. Slowly, granting her enough time to object, Lou closed the distance between their faces.

But instead of pressing their lips together as Debbie had anticipated, the blonde just barely hovered over the corner of her mouth and all but breathed in her deep voice “You can back out anytime, but don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you’ve been looking at me for the past months” before she pulled away just far enough to gauge Debbie’s reaction. 

Taking in a shuddering breath, the brunette tried to rebut as confident as possible. “Has anyone ever told you that your confidence borders on arrogance, Miller?”

“It isn’t arrogance if it’s based on solid facts, Ocean”, she quipped right back before pressing her lips gently to Debbie’s, feeling her melt against her with her whole body after a second of hesitation.

Feeling so resistance whatsoever, Lou leaned in fully, almost covering Debbie from head to toe, and slid a thigh between the brunette’s legs, pushing slightly. The brunette’s head fell back, meeting the wall with a thud, a low whimper spilling from her as she fixed the woman in front of her with wide eyes and kiss-swollen lips. 

“Are we- are we really gonna do this?”

The blonde went to nip at where her jaw met her ear, coaxing another breathy sound from her. “Well, I’m game if you’re game.”

She could feel Debbie swallow hard against her lips before nodding. That was all reassurance she needed for the time being.

Instantly, Lou grabbed the hem of Debbie’s shirt, pulled it over her head and threw it behind herself,  then went for the zipper of her skirt, letting it pool to the floor and leaving Debbie in nothing but bra and panties within seconds.

“Woah, you’re not wasting any time, are you?”, the brunette sputtered clearly surprised.

Lou let her eyes rake up and down, her voice nothing but a purr. “Don’t worry, I’ll take my time with something else.”

“Promises, promises”, she met Lou’s mischievous grin with one of her own, “Now, what kind of gentleman lets a lady freeze to death in the hallway for their first time?”

“Oh, I am no man, and that’s exactly why you’ll be begging me to keep going at least once tonight.”

Debbie really hoped the goosebumps forming all over her skin were not as visible as they felt. Trying to deflect from her arousal, she rolled her eyes at Lou. “You’re so full of yourself.”

The Australian bit her own tongue to keep herself from replying with another bad pun to not ruin the mood, dragged Debbie away from the wall  into their shared bedroom, and pulled her down onto her lap as soon as she had sat down on the mattress. Mesmerised, she allowed herself to take everything in for a second. Of course, she had seen Debbie often enough in just her underwear, this just came with living in close quarters for so long, but the implications of the situation, her sitting on top of her like that, her fingers buried in Lou’s blonde strands, eyes almost black and her own hair already disheveled, hit her like a train and sucked the air from her lungs.

Debbie adjusting her position brought Lou back to the present, and she immediately busied herself with mouthing at the fabric of Debbie’s black lace bra, before tearing it off her altogether. She was just about to lick at the nipples standing proudly before here, when Debbie pulled her up, teasing her lips apart and joined them in a rough kiss, all teeth and tongue, while trying to rid Lou of her tank top.

At last, the Ocean pulled back, panting heavily, a complacent look on her face. “I’m still not sold, y’know.”

Lou heard her words, but the way Debbie’s hips had started to rub involuntarily against her during their kiss spoke a whole different language. She knew Debbie was just putting on a show and playing hard to get, knew it from their very first kiss and how her body had immediately reacted to her, but she was done playing - for now. 

With a strong hand on Debbie’s sternum, right where she could feel her erratically beating heart, she pinned her down on the mattress, her voice like velvet as she hovered mere inches over her face, breath ghosting over hot skin.

“Now, be a good girl and let me work my magic.”

Instantly, Debbie went still, pupils blown even wider than before, a distinct blush creeping up her cheeks. Lou noticed the change in demeanor, very much intrigued and chuckling quietly, causing the red on the Ocean’s face to deepen. She’d definitely keep that in mind for a later time.

Silently, she regarded the woman spread out in front of her, her legs fallen to Lou’s sides in the process of lying down. So many things she wanted to do to her, but they would have to wait. She already had a plan.

Without further ado, Lou bent down and closed her lips around a perked up nipple, sucking hard, eliciting a surprised yelp from its owner. She was tempted to spend a whole lot of time just worshipping Debbie’s beautiful and soft breasts, however, the feeling of Debbie canting her hips against her own in a desperate attempt to gain any kind of friction reminded her of more pressing matters.

Her hand wandering down, commiting the hills and valleys of the Ocean’s body to memory, she finally reached her destination. In a swift movement she had freed Debbie of the last piece of clothing, and a relieved sigh mixed with a pleased groan as Lou’s fingers slipped between Debbie’s folds, collecting the most recent wave of wetness and spreading it. 

The Australian looked up at her, unable to keep the marvel out of her voice, barely louder than a reverent whisper. “God, you’re so wet already.”

Debbie thought about replying, just saying anything for the sake of having the last word and covering up her embarrassment, but all efforts went out of the window and she threw her head back, eyes closed, whimpering, as two long fingers dipped into her easily. 

Taking it as an invite, Lou went to attack her now exposed neck while building up a steady rhythm with her fingers, letting her thumb brush over Debbie’s clit every now and then. The little sounds tumbling from the Ocean’s lips where nothing short of divine, and Lou would’ve loved to do nothing but listen to them for the rest of her life, but it was still not enough. 

Changing the angle, her wrist be damned, she searched for that very special spot. Finding it, finally, she curled her fingers, pressing down on the Ocean’s clit with each thrust. The reaction was instantaneous. Debbie’s whole body arched into her own, creating a delicious sensation on the almost completely bare skin of her torso, but almost trapping her arm between them at the same time.

In an attempt to ground her just a bit, she caught Debbie’s lips in a deep kiss, swallowing her moans as she started to move against Lou’s hand, searching her release. Reluctantly, the blonde pulled away, just a bit, just enough to still feel her lips brush her own as she whispered “That’s it, baby, come for me.”

A long moan. Fingers clawing at her shoulders. Legs shaking.

“Shitshitshit-”

If the situation were any different, Lou would’ve laughed at the expression on Debbie’s face. She’d hondestly never seen anyone being this surprised by having an orgasm before. However, she decided to not be a dick about it (not yet, anyway), and hid her amused grin behind the Ocean’s neck, peppering it with delicate bites while stroking her down from her high. 

When Debbie stopped jerking at every touch, Lou withdrew from her new favourite hiding place and looked down at the brunette, pulling her slick fingers up to her face and humming contently at the taste flooding her tongue. “Two to go.” 

Eyes wide at the sight in front of her, a groan almost falling off her lips, Debbie struggled to catch up with what had just happened. 

“Okay, wow, you actually did it, I-.. Wait, what do you mean ‘two to go’?” 

The smug grin on the blonde's lips as she slowly slid down the Ocean's body would probably stick with her until her dying day. Kissing right below Debbie's navel before nibbling gently and eliciting a series of whimpers from the woman under her, Lou finally replied. 

“Two more orgasms for you tonight.” 

The brunette looked at her disbelievingly from under heavy lashes. “You set yourself to make me come three times?” 

“Go big or go home, a girl's gotta have goals in life.” 

“I don-” 

The rest of Debbie's protest was drowned out by the moan escaping her, still sensitive from her orgasm, as the Australian pulled her in with a strong grip on her hips and licked a broad stripe up her folds. 

For a moment, Lou paused and solely concentrated on the taste on her tongue. The mixture of Debbie's unique flavour and the remnants of her orgasm flooded her senses and she was barely able to contain a moan. She needed more of it. Now. 

With single-minded determination, Lou dove back in again, not giving a single fuck about the mess she was most probably making. She was rewarded with a drawn out groan, the brunette's hands flying to her sides grappling at the sheets, as the Australian thoroughly mapped her cunt with her lips and tongue. 

She  could feel Debbie getting close, the thighs around her head shaking ever so often, still, there was something holding her back from finally succumbing and giving in. By the frown of concentration between her brows, she knew exactly what the brunette was struggling with. 

Without ceasing her ministrations, she pried one of Debbie's hands from the bed sheets and placed it on her own head. 

“Pointers are allowed, love.” 

The resulting keen and tightening of the fingers in her hair were all the confirmation Lou needed. Of course. Debbie was Debbie after all, she still needed some kind - or at least the feeling - of control. 

When she started to draw tight circles with her tongue around the swollen clit between her lips, the Ocean's self control finally slipped. The sound Debbie made was close to a desperate wail as she used all her remaining strength to pull Lou's face in closer with her hands, her heels digging almost painfully into the blonde's  back. 

All air left Lou in form of a low moan. She hadn't planned on suffocating between Debbie's thighs tonight, her wet cunt pressed to her face, but if this was how she was gonna go, then she was more than okay with it.

Still, self-preservation was a thing, so she pulled back as much as she could with the iron grip in her hair and intensified her efforts. Slowly, but ever increasing in speed and intensity, she alternated between sucking on Debbie's clit and licking between her folds, a series of moans and whimpers filling her ears. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, Lou, I'm gonna, I'm-” 

Her name sounding like that, falling freely and unashamedly from of the Ocean's mouth really was the most beautiful thing she'd ever heard. 

An oh so soft graze of teeth against her clit was all it took in the end, and she felt Debbie pulse and contract against her lips, her eyes screwed shut, a low and drawn out moan ripped from her throat. A fresh wave of wetness filled Lou's mouth and she was more than eager to lick up every last drop of it. 

Debbie felt positively weightless, her body twitching ever so often as her lover brought her through the aftershocks with small licks. She was about ready to drift off, but apparently Lou had other plans. 

She just didn't stop. 

Whimpering, Debbie weakly pushed at the messy head still between her legs. 

“Lou, stop, I re-really don't think I… I can do o-one more, I-”

She deemed herself save as the blonde removed herself from her center with an obscene sound, but the devilish glint in Lou's otherwise calm face made the air get stuck in her throat. 

“One.” 

And before Debbie could say or do anything, the Australian was on her again, pushing her tongue inside her and making her almost arch off the mattress with a groan, hands fumbling for purchase in the sheets. 

“Oh God!” 

Lou was a gal of her word, after all, she'd be damned if she didn't at least try to coax another orgasm out of her. So she pinned Debbie's hips down with her arms and proceeded to thrust into her, sucking lightly on her clit from time to time before plunging her tongue into her again in a steady rhythm. 

Meanwhile, Debbie had surrendered to her treatment and was covering her eyes with one of her arms, biting her lower lip in concentration, small whimpers and mewls spilling from her. As she was looking up from between her bangs, Lou was pretty sure she'd never see anything as hot in her life ever again.

For the last round (just for tonight, she hoped), she decided to take her time, building her up slowly, bit by bit, until Debbie got restless again. 

When the Ocean's pants synced up with the trembling of her thighs, Lou had mercy with her at last. One hand pulled away from Debbie's hips, she replaced her tongue with two fingers - but kept them still - and put her mouth to work on her clit, swirling around the tight nub maddingly slow. 

Debbie was this close to punching something. “Don't you, don't you dare stop now, I swear, I-I will…”

Lou smiled against her wet cunt, curled her fingers in response and silenced the brunettes protests effectively as she thrusted in deep in one fluid motion. 

“You were saying?” 

She knew she had hit the right spot when quiet whimpers were almost exclusively replaced by a string of moans, the brunette's eyes wide and staring completely unfocused at the ceiling. Lou committed the image in front of her to memory as well before speeding up her thrusts. 

It didn't take long after that. Hitting particularly deep once again and a precise flick of her tongue against her clit, and Debbie was gone. She didn't even make a sound this time as her walls contracted and kept Lou's fingers in a vice-like grip, her mouth opened in a silent scream and eyes rolled back inside her head. 

She only came back to herself when the Australian moved from between her legs and engaged her in a slow kiss, letting her taste herself on Lou's lips. 

Debbie wanted nothing more to pull her lover closer, but she couldn't get her arms to cooperate. A whine left her as Lou pulled back and flopped down beside her, trailing her fingers up and down the Ocean's torso to gently roll a nipple between her nimble fingers. The blonde answered the resulting hiss with a satisfied smirk. 

“I think I’ve proven my case.”

“I’m certainly not complaining”, Debbie looked at her out of the corner of her eye, still panting, the red flush slowly dissipating from her chest, “but I never challenged you.”

“You might not have said it outright, but you can’t saunter up and down in front of me all sexually frustrated and not count on me to try and save the day. And the fact that you definitely  _ didn’t _ go out on a date today just undermines my suspicion that you tried to play me.”

If the Ocean had been caught red-handed, she didn’t show it, only an amused glint in her eyes giving away what she thought of the fond accusation. She stretched languidly.

“Only tried?”

The Australian let her hand wander over Debbie’s taut stomach, stopping to cup a breast, and caught the elicited hum with her lips. Breaking the kiss, she turned her head slightly to whisper into her ear, breath hot on her skin. “Yes. Cos all your tries would’ve led to nothing if I hadn’t decided to go with it. You’re good, Ocean, but there’re still some things you can learn from me.”

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her fly and pulled back to face the brunette again, an eyebrow raised in question. The look Debbie shot her was an incredibly arousing mixture of mischief and lust.

“Teach me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me (us) know what you think! Comments and love might make us work faster ;)
> 
> (also, if someone wants to stop by and do all the above to me... i'm not saying no)


End file.
